Geraldine Spellman
Geraldine Spellman is the wife of Angus Spellman, the homophobic mother to her late son Drew Spellman and grandmother to his adoptive daughter Summer Spellman. While he was alive, Geraldine disowned her son Drew, due to his homosexuality, however she continued to have strained contact with him in order to still be able to see her granddaughter, Summer. After being diagnosed with terminal cancer, Drew decided to leave Summer in the care of his ex-boyfriend Billy Mayhew and Billy's current boyfriend Todd Grimshaw in the hopes that they'd be able to raise her better than his parents who would try to raise her with their homophobic views; his mother in particular. When Drew passed away in June 2017, Geraldine opposed her son's wishes and threatened Billy and Todd with the police if they were to try and visit Summer again. She and her husband, Angus, hosted a private funeral for their son and were furious when Billy and Todd showed up despite their desire for the service being family-only. In July, Billy and Todd revisited the Spellmans' household to explain to her that Drew stated he wanted Summer to stay with them, but Geraldine claimed they were "poisoning" Summer and it would be "unhealthy" for her to be brought up by two homosexual men. To everyone's surprise, her husband Angus defended Billy and Todd, then pulled a copy of Drew's will out a drawer which he been amended three days before he died. It stated on the will that Billy was to be Summer's legal guardian but Geraldine claimed it was against God's will. Angus said "I denied my son in life, I will not deny him in death" and that it wasn't against Drew's will. Unknown to everybody, Summer was eavesdropping behind the living room door and said to her gran that her opposing view on homosexuality "wasn't normal" and her grandfather said he wanted it to be Summer's choice who she lived with. Summer chose Billy. In December that year, Geraldine was contacted by Peter Barlow about Billy's latest exploits such as attacking him and ending up in court, which was revenge after Peter found out Billy was indirectly responsible for his twin sister Susan's death sixteen years previously. Geraldine contacted Summer revealing she was coming to collect her, but before Geraldine could reach 19a Rosamund Street, Todd arrived and took Summer away, racing off into the night. The next day, Geraldine found Pat and Eileen Phelan, and questioned them both about Todd and Summer's whereabouts. A few days later, Geraldine called in at the Rovers and spoke to Peter, concerned about Summer being with Todd. She later visited Weatherfield General, where Adam Barlow offered to assist her with getting Summer away from Todd. In January 2018, when Billy was released from hospital, Geraldine tried to question him about Summer's whereabouts, only to be told by Adam that he was doing everything he could. When Summer finally returned, Geraldine tried to persuade her into returning to her care. Even though she refused, Geraldine told Summer that she would always care for her. In February 2018, when Billy was called to the school to discuss Summer’s grades, he found Geraldine waiting outside, and was furious to discover that she was receiving updates about Summer. Geraldine discovered that Summer was busy looking after Billy, who was recovering from his incident with Peter. Geraldine asked Billy if she could look after Summer whilst he recovered, and he agreed. Despite Geraldine telling her that she won’t have any strict rules in her house as Angus had forbade it, Summer ran away back home, and was shocked to find Billy taking heroin. She later confided in Phelan about it, and he promised to help out. Geraldine later turned up to pick up Summer, but Eileen sent her away with a flea in her ear. List of appearances 2017 *Mon 19th Jun (2) *Wed 21st Jun *Wed 5th Jul *Thu 6th Jul *Wed 26th Jul *Mon 25th Dec *Fri 29th Dec 2018 *Fri 19th Jan (1) *Fri 26th Jan (1) *Fri 26th Jan (2) *Mon 26th Feb (1) *Mon 26th Feb (2) *Fri 2nd Mar (1) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Spellman family Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters